


□□□■

by Eydenlily



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人
Genre: M/M, 无差, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydenlily/pseuds/Eydenlily
Summary: 让莱让，架空世界观，时间不明，地点不明。【不速之客】+【农夫与蛇】+【残次品】+【梅勒斯之死】（这个莱纳是17莱21莱混合体的感觉）
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Jean Kirstein, Reiner Braun/Jean Kirstein, jean kirstein/reiner braun
Kudos: 9





	□□□■

□□□■

【不速之客】

他快要死了。

莱纳•布朗一生中曾无数次和死亡擦肩而过，然而这一次不同，幸运女神不会再眷顾于他了。他会死在这冰天雪地里，拂晓过后，连尸首也不会被人发现。

男人魁梧的身体像块石头一样砸进雪里。他倒了下去,一动不动，已经没有血液从伤口里流出，或许他的生命也即将干涸。

他感觉身体在燃烧，他一定是快要死了。原来风已经停了。他发不出声音。男人逃过追兵，逃到这连个鬼影都不见的遗弃之地，他的尸体将在寒冰下永眠，连饥饿的野兽都不屑一顾。

男人突然想起他的母亲来。他对家没有什么特别的印象，此刻却想起那个未老先衰的女人，那间二十多年没有回去过的小屋。他的母亲会向神祈祷让她的儿子平安无事吗？她会为他的死彻夜难眠吗？

莱纳几乎记不清故乡的模样，眼前却隐约地闪现着几个影像。像是漆黑的水井，凹凸不平的石墙，炭火在地上烧过的痕迹就像永远洗不掉的脏污。

他快要死了，竟仍逃不过那阴魂不散的所在。

突然间——男人挣扎起来！那并非幻觉，莱纳用力咬了一口舌尖，喉咙里发出嘶嘶的吸气声，嘴里弥漫的铁腥味让他稍微清醒了些，他手脚并用着继续往前爬去。

该死的命运之神，莱纳疯狂地咒骂道，那家伙随手落下他的开端，接着便置之不理。半干的血痂不知道是第几次裂开了，但莱纳仿佛感觉不到痛似的，他一心一意地盯着道路尽头的那座木屋，眼球红得像头恶鬼。它并没有看上去的那么远，对，很快就到了——

他不会死，绝不会——！

他快要死了。

让•基尔希斯坦一股脑地把干柴倒进石厩里，搓着手往屋里走去，裸露在外的皮肤被冻得发麻。真想来一碗热乎的猪肉炖蘑菇，他快饿死了。

也许是时候终止这过长的“叛逆期”，回到镇上去和妈妈一起住了。

“只是说说。”

让嘴角一撇，他已经习惯了自言自语，多么悲惨的年轻人啊。他现在本该躺在温暖的被窝里啃着烤苹果，或者和面包房的姑娘们打情骂俏，这才是他这样的年轻男子该有的生活，对吗？

在一墙之隔的另一边，莱纳没有昏迷太久，他的神经始终高度紧绷着，这让他难受得发疯。

这是个有人住的屋子，主人只是临时不在。莱纳很快意识到这点，什么样的人会住在这鬼地方？如果是猎户之类的就麻烦了——但他并没有看到什么特殊的摆设。

不管怎样，他先把自己挪到了墙角的柜子后边，天色已晚，他现在亟需恢复体力和热量，等能够动弹了就去找点吃的，然后……

“嘎吱——”

——什么？！

莱纳下意识地绷直脊背，整个人紧贴在墙壁上。搞不懂这算倒霉还是走运，好在主人没在他昏迷的时候回来。

是个男的，身高和莱纳差不多。从莱纳的位置看不太真切，他不敢做出太大的动作，更毋论探头去看。

要怎么让对方相信他不是来闯空门的？莱纳颤抖着呼出一口气，手心后背都渗出冷汗来。也许现在亟待解决的问题是：他要怎么对付一个毫发无损、和他一样高大的男人？噢，对方也许还有武器。

“……”

主人进来后立马关上了门，生怕把冷气放进来似的，他把背篓卸在门口，接着准备去生火。不——他在离铁炉几步远的地方停住了。

“……”

这房子里有第二个人，让只是本能地这么觉得。他一个人待太久了，对其他生物的存在总是分外敏感。

“是谁？”

莱纳闭上眼睛，静静地吸了一口气。最坏的情况，他会杀了这个无辜的人，或者被对方杀死。

让僵硬地挪到桌边，摸到桌子上的小刀，紧紧攥在手里，他实在想不到在这种天气里会是谁不请自来。

“谁在那儿？”

让提高音量又问了一遍。莱纳知道他在害怕，而人在害怕的时候常常会做出自己也想不到的举动。他感觉到对方在缓慢地向自己靠近，现在示弱澄清还来得及吗？

“你……受伤了？”

莱纳没有回答。看他这副狼狈样，已经无法控制呼吸的节奏，心脏跳得像在打鼓，被发现根本是早晚的事。

男人的身影完全出现在视野中，莱纳瞬间绷紧身体，历练多年的肌肉被强迫着使出最后的力量。

但是很快，他便放弃了与人搏命的念头。

莱纳发现了一件事——这个男人根本看不见自己。

【农夫与蛇】

白烁烁的光从窗口照进来，莱纳看得清清楚楚，他的“对手”是个瞎子。

“我……我无意冒犯！”莱纳飞快地说道，他的声音难听得像是童话里恶毒的巫婆，“我被盗贼追杀，好不容易才逃到这儿……外面太冷了，我感觉，我感觉我快死了……”

这倒不是瞎说，他必须得博得对方的同情才行。双眼紧闭的男人在几步之外站定了，背光沉默着，像在辨认莱纳话里谎言的味道。

“等我一下。”

主人家在壁炉前捣鼓了一会儿，总算生起了火，噼里啪啦的声音响起来，温暖很快填满了屋子。莱纳已经半坐起来，警惕地监视着对方的一举一动。

“你怎么样？”男人又走了回来，他的行动完全不像个盲人，莱纳推测他应该瞎了很多年了，也说不定从来就没有见过光明。

“谢谢……我、感觉不太好……那群混蛋手上有枪……”

他可不是装的，是真的下一秒就可能昏厥过去。莱纳攀住对方伸来的手，吃力地站起来，一瞬间的天旋地转差点让他吐出来。

“我好冷……”

“已经没事了，别担心。伤口在哪儿？”盲人男子似乎已经没了疑心，搀着莱纳到床上躺下。后者拉着他的手放在自己左腰上，一边毫无声息地把手里的小刀塞进了床垫下面。

“好像直接打穿了，嘶……”

男人点点头，熟练地从柜子里翻出几块棉布盖在莱纳身上，又抱来几床厚实的棉被，中途还去烧了一次热水，莱纳几乎要为他干净利落的动作落泪了。

“抱着这个，你会舒服些。对了，我叫让。”这个叫让的男人塞给他一个水壶，里面灌满了热水，莱纳把它抱在胸前，有种死而复生的虚脱感。

“谢谢你，我叫……玛律塞尔。”

“噢。你从哪里来的？”让把药瓶上的标签给莱纳看，递给他一大卷纱布。“抱歉，可能你自己来更靠谱些。”

莱纳摇摇头，接着想到对方看不见，便说：“你不需要道歉，你救了我——我，我真的以为会就这么死在这儿……”他无视了提问，吃力地把自己撑起来一点，毫不吝啬地把那些纱布用了个干净，最后打了个粗糙的结。

莱纳感觉那颗子弹没对他的内脏大动干戈，否则他就没必要包扎了。四肢的损伤放着不管就行，它们会自然愈合的。

让的表情变得柔和了一些，但很快又覆盖上一层忧虑。

“你也想去山里？”

“什——不，不是。”莱纳不太明白对方的意思，也不想费气力去理解。他渐渐觉得乏了，温暖和放松让他的神经整个松弛下来，身体也迫不及待地想要睡去。

“好吧，我没别的意思，只是问问。”让朝他笑笑，莱纳竟从那紧闭的双眼下看到一种慈爱。他一定是疯了，脑子不清楚了。

“等等！别，别走——”莱纳慌忙拉住让的手，如果他把这件事上报给保卫队的话……

然而他的意图显然被误解了，让拉开莱纳的手，努力用自己最温柔的声音说道：“嘿，我哪儿也不会去……天已经黑了，现在没法给你找医生，坚持一晚吧。我去给你弄点东西吃。”

莱纳还想说些什么，张了张嘴却全忘了，光线和声音仿佛都在远去，漆黑的天花板在头顶打旋。最终疲倦压过了饥饿和一切疑虑，他沉沉地睡了过去。

再次醒来时已是第二天。莱纳睁开眼便看到身边躺了一个人，和自己近在咫尺，吓得差点从床上弹起来，可惜“力不从心”。他花了一分钟来梳理此前发生的所有事，姑且安下心来。

救了他的那个男人——让面对着他侧躺着，本来就窄的单人床塞进两个大男人，愈发显得可怜。莱纳这才仔细端详起对方的样貌。他就像，就像是天使——莱纳觉得是因为对方救了自己才会有这种念头。让毫无疑问是个英俊的男人，不亚于城里那些包装精美的公子哥们，莱纳甚至怀疑他根本不是普通的村夫——说到底，一个盲人只身住在这种荒郊僻野也太奇怪了。

“你醒了？”

“！”

莱纳一惊，好吧，这家伙无论何时都闭着眼——都不知道他什么时候醒着。

“抱歉，吵到你了？”

让伸了个懒腰，又缩回被窝里，打着哈欠说：“唉，本来我早该起了……昨晚你睡得死沉死沉的，怎么都叫不醒，我烤了几个土豆，只好自己吃了。”

莱纳算了算，他快三天粒米未进了，一路逃亡只随手抓了些积雪充饥，现在只觉得胃里硬邦邦的，居然感觉不到饿意。

让突然凑过来，把脸贴在莱纳脖子上，后者被这突如其来的“亲密举动”吓了一大跳，大气也不敢出。

“哈，应该没事了。”让松了口气，躺回枕头上，说：“知道吗，昨晚你整个人冷得像块石头。我还以为你就要这么死了。”

让又打了个呵欠，几团白雾从被窝里冒出来，他的语气有点埋怨：“结果一直折腾到快天亮……”

莱纳有那么一瞬间好奇他都做了什么，自然是没有问。

“看来我是大难不死，多亏了你……让。谢谢你。”

男人笑了一下，回道：“你这听起来可不像个劫后余生的人。嗯……你就不能再高兴点？”

他好像不太在意莱纳有没有回应似的，自顾自地穿起衣服下了床。

“唔……不行，得起床了。你得吃点东西。”

“我——”“打住，别再说谢谢了。”

莱纳安静地看着他在简易的家具之间流畅地穿梭，仿佛这些都是他自己的一部分似的。

“让，你是什么时候、呃，我是说你看起来完全不像个——”

“瞎子？”

“对不起，我只是有点好奇，你真的很厉害，你看……”莱纳比划了几下，他本想说让看起来比许多健全的人还要能干。

对方的声音隔着半面墙传了过来，像是笑了几声：“没什么大不了的，只是习惯了而已。我想想……应该是七岁，还是八岁的时候吧，我生了场重病，虽然保住了性命——”他停顿了一下，又补充道：“当时很多人因为那种病死掉了，妈妈为了我也差点倒下……所以，其实我还挺幸运的。”

“嗯，是啊……”

兴许是没听清，让从灶屋里探出头，冲他喊道：“别管那些了，你想吃什么？先说好，我这里只有土豆、蘑菇和腌猪肉。”

“那就——土豆炖蘑菇？”莱纳不太好意思说他想吃肉。

让想了想，说：“折中一下，就做肉排焗蘑菇吧。”

——他刚刚是不是听到一个让人食指大动的名词？莱纳慢慢坐起来，松了口气，靠着床头出神，他已经很久没体会过这种叫人害怕的悠闲了，身体分明僵硬得几乎无法动弹，整个人却轻飘飘的。然而，忽然间，他发现自己正在笑着——

反胃感涌了上来。

“所以，你现在身无分文了？”

让咬了一口硬邦邦的面包片，口齿不清地问。

“是啊……本来打算去探望朋友的，结果变成这个样子。不过我会帮忙做事的！我以前做过木工，等伤口好一些，不，现在就——”

“好了好了。”让无奈地打断他，说：“别这么紧张，你不说我也会给你事儿做的，饭可不是白吃的哦。

“不过现在还是安心养伤吧。”

——真是个直接的家伙。虽然只有几个小时的短暂相处，莱纳隐约意识到让虽然嘴上不客气，但总归是个好人。

莱纳面不改色地撒着谎，他只需要在这里暂留几天，那些家伙迟早会找过来，要是在深冬来临时被困在这种地方就完了。

“你……不问问我在这儿干什么吗？”

“嗯？”

“很多人见到我都这么问。”

思绪突然间被打断，莱纳支吾了几下，额角上渗出几颗冷汗。

“我想也许是比较私人的原因……”

让轻轻摇头，说道：“你也太拘谨了吧……我很可怕吗？”

莱纳脸色微沉，他相信让还没有察觉到端倪，但也只是“现在还没有”。

他苦笑两声，说：“我朋友也经常这么说，总是看人脸色什么的——都这个年纪了还改不掉。”

“在这里就放松点吧。”让边收拾盘子边说，“最近来的人也少了，我也想和人多说说话呢。”

“那，你是为什么一个人待在这种地方？”

“喂，这也太故意了吧？”

让转过身，气恼地皱起眉毛，莱纳被逗得大笑起来。

“能看见外面那座山吗？”让说。

莱纳闻言站起来，有些踉跄地走到门口，这才发现原来这里并不是道路的尽头，黑黢黢的小路拐了个弯，绵延伸进无边无际的雪原里，路旁每隔一段距离都竖着一根红色的柱子，孤零零地立在那儿，数不清到底有多少，那已经超过了目力的极限。

视线尽头有一片横向绵延的山峦，花白的峰顶在云雾之间影影绰绰，山脚下是一片浓密的树林，边缘稀疏，不规则地与雪地连在一起。视野中几乎没有参照物，莱纳估计不出从这里到山下的距离，但显而易见的是——

“好远啊。”

让的声音从灶屋里传来：“那一带都是禁区。据说是前前代的国王还是什么的，逃亡时带着他的家眷和亲卫逃进了那座山里，在那里留下价值连城的宝藏——你没听说过吗？”

莱纳收回飘远的神思，应道：“嗯，我家在南方，还是第一次听说。不过，话说回来，逃亡的时候会带那么多贵重的东西吗？”

“谁知道。”让的表情有些意味深长，“事实就是每年都有数不清的‘冒险者’前来送死，即便被划成禁区也挡不住。我起先以为你也是其中一个不要命的。”

“你听起来不信这个传闻啊。”

男人没有回答，依然背对着莱纳，高挑的身影显得些许瘦削。莱纳忍不住追问道：

“所以这跟你住在这儿有关系吗？”

“是啊。”让平淡地应了一句。“这里几乎没有不下雪的时候啊——”

他长舒了一口气，像是酝酿了一会儿才继续说：“越往北走天气越坏，很快就连道路也被掩埋了。大部分人都死在了路上，寒冷、饥饿、迷失方向……我的一个朋友也是那样。

“因为我是个瞎子，所以不能跟去。只能眼睁睁地看着。

“我觉得不甘心，跟老妈大吵一架之后就跑来这里……我开始建造路标、补给站，跟着镇上的木匠拜师学艺，那个臭老头……不过他帮了我很多。一开始只是往前推进几百码就快要了我的命。

“为什么要为了一个虚无缥缈的传说赌命？一群蠢货。我也是蠢货。”

让说完便沉默了，寂静持续了很久。在白得刺眼的雪原上，人类踩出的道路如丝线一般渺小，在那上面零星地缀着几个黑点，那就是补给站。莱纳掩上门，走到让的跟前。他一定不知道自己现在是什么样的表情吧？

“抱歉，我说太多了。”

莱纳又下意识地摇头，他说：“让，在我看来，你在做一件很伟大的事。”

让不禁嗤笑出声，道：“你觉得我是为了让自己显得高尚才做的吗？我是，我是——”

“你找到了一件只有你能做的事，不是吗？”

“……是啊。天底下没有第二个我这样的傻瓜了。当我说要搬到这里来的时候，镇上那群混蛋都说我不出三天就会悄悄溜回去，哈哈！”

“真难以置信。”原来世界上真的存在这样的人。莱纳吁了一口气，暗自感慨道。

“没错。在这大好的年纪居然自愿跑来当苦力，我真是绝无仅有的大好人。”

对于这样的话莱纳未置可否，他接着说道：“有很多人会因此得救。”

“得救？如果你是说中途折返回来的家伙……的确，活着回来的人变多了，知道反悔说明他们的脑子还没有完全坏掉。”

让比他想的还要孩子气——不，他只是爱说一些孩子气的话。莱纳轻轻皱起眉头，一些久远的记忆模糊地浮现出来，他突然忘记了自己要说什么。

这是第三天。

莱纳提着凳子坐到火炉边，继续削起手里的木头——这是让交给他的工作。或许是因为冻伤，他感觉自己比以前更怕冷了，莱纳紧了紧大衣，红亮亮的炭火散发着引人堕落的温度。

他伸长脖子张望了一会儿，让还没有回来。两天前让提议到镇上去帮莱纳打听他“朋友”的消息，被他用“等养好伤后亲自去”推了回去，让似乎并没有怀疑。

如果让没有骗他，那么通往镇上的路就只有他来时的那一条。莱纳掀开衣服看了一眼，伤势恢复得比预想中慢，估计得再等两天才能自由行动。

他把削整齐的木桩抱成一捆，一并堆在角落里。

“那家伙还真放心就这么把陌生人丢在家里啊。”

不过这房子可称得上是“家徒四壁”，恐怕连走投无路的山贼都懒得光顾吧。

莱纳扶着墙走到床边，那晚藏在床下的小刀原封未动，他拿起小刀割下领口的徽章，一并装进束口袋里。

莱纳可耻地感激着让的眼睛看不见，这让他的逃脱行动顺利了不少。

他把袋子扎好压在柴火堆的石板下面，做完这一切后又坐回原来的地方，不慌不忙地削起木头来。

“我回来了。”让走路的动静很大——恐怕也是囿于视力的障碍，莱纳在十几米开外就听到了，提前打开了门。

“你——做了饭吗？”

冻得通红的脸上写满了惊讶，莱纳上前帮他把背包解下来，说：

“多活动活动伤口好得更快，你中午在外边只能吃干粮吧？”

“谢了，唔……好香啊。”让用力地闻了几下，说：“先别说，让我猜猜是什么。大蒜……土豆……还有——”

莱纳憋笑憋得难受，夹了块肉喂给他：“啊——张嘴。”

男人毫无戒心地张开嘴，乖乖等着投食。

“你来了之后顿顿都吃肉，这可是我留着过冬的。”让嚼得津津有味。

“呃，对不起？”

“对不起个头！我快饿死了，赶紧开饭吧！”

莱纳无奈地叹了口气，他也该适应让的说话方式了。

“玛律塞尔，你伤口真的没问题吗？感觉比一般人恢复得快好多。”

莱纳愣了一瞬，笑着说：“我也就只有身体强壮这一个优点了。”

“别说这种话。”让皱起眉头，“我看你做事学得很快，人也挺客气的，而且听起来是个大个子帅哥……”

“这也能听出来？”莱纳哭笑不得，“我可不是什么帅哥。”

“唔，老实说我想象不出你是什么样子的，抱歉。”

莱纳突然拉住让的手，放在自己脸上。

“这样能感觉到吗？”

“呃、”

手里握着的手僵了一下，沿着脸庞的轮廓轻轻抚摸起来。

让心里生出种奇妙的情绪，熟悉却陌生，他只知道自己的呼吸急促了起来。——他这是在做什么？

“让，你恋爱过吗？”

“啊？！”

让被这无厘头的问题击懵了，一时语塞。

“你这是……突然问什么啊、”

“因为你的脸很红啊……”

“烦死了，我这是刚从外面回来才会脸红！再说这跟恋不恋爱有什么关系？”

莱纳忍不住笑起来：“其实我也没有恋爱过。”

“别擅自预设别人就是没谈过恋爱……啧。”

“让喜欢什么样的人？”

“可以不要这么跳脱吗？！反正嘛，就是，温柔又坚强的，嗯——最好是有一头黑色长发，不过……我现在也看不见。”

“是吗？好巧，我就是黑发呢。”莱纳平静地说道。

“哼——”让的双手在莱纳头顶上胡乱揉了揉，柔软的触感让人很难和面前的人联系起来。

“你好漂亮。”莱纳盯着对方微红的面庞，突然冒出来一句。

“！”

“我是说，让你的脸很好看。”

“够了、说什么乱七八糟的……你脑子坏掉了吧？”

那张好看的脸变得更加为难了，手指混乱地贴在莱纳脸侧。

“噗……”

“你笑什么？！喂！”

“不、不不不，很痒啊……”

让在那张脸上不轻不重地拧了一把，愤怒地收回手，却不知如何安放。

莱纳试探着问道：“有什么收获吗……？”

“不知道！”让转身躲进了厨房，“多半是个讨厌的丑八怪。”

“哈哈……哈哈哈哈！”

“别笑了，菜都凉了！”

那阵低沉的笑声在鼓膜上来回跳动，让只觉得耳根一阵酥痒，久违地感受到了——曾经在黑暗中拼命想要抓住什么的欲望。

第五天。

让照常拖着他的小车出了门——上面叠着一摞漆好的木桩，他这些年攒下来的钱大部分都用在购买木材上了，“明年开春一定要去买几只雪橇犬回来。”

男人的背影在雪幕下隐约晃动着，眼前的并不是一马平川的辽原，那身影也很快便看不见了。

大约二十分钟后，莱纳也裹上大衣，掩上门出去了。连天没停歇的大雪掩盖了所有的痕迹，应该是这样的。他沿着几乎被埋在雪下的小路往回走，满世界都是白色，放眼望去只余杳无人迹的冰霜荒野。

如他所料，一路走来连个脚印都不曾看到。已经五天了，就算是受过训练的猎犬也嗅不出那细微的血腥味。只要让不出岔子，那就一切顺利……希望如此。

莱纳远远地望见了城镇，从远处看，烟囱冒出的浓烟把这小小的一方土地笼罩了起来。他不敢靠太近，只待了一小会儿便折返回去。

凛冬在没有阻挡的平野上肆虐，看样子又要变天了。逆向而来的雪风刮得他几乎睁不开眼，左腰的枪伤不合时宜地作痛起来，莱纳加快了速度。

突然间，脚步戛然而止。莱纳迅速向旁侧闪去，在路旁的雪坡后伏下身子，像一头警觉狡猾的野兽，几乎没有在雪地上发出声响。

——有人。

他心里咯噔一下，那人站在房前，和他隔着约五十步的距离。莱纳看不见那人的脸，但至少能确定——绝对不是为了那见鬼的宝藏来的。

而正与那男人说话的是——让。

——怎么会。让怎么会突然回来，是遇到什么状况了？还是说……这本来是一场计划好的“会面”？

仅仅数天的安稳日子让他变得愚钝了吗？

莱纳疯狂地回忆这些天同居者的行踪，他发誓没有看到对方前往别的地方。然而今天他在路上没有遇到任何人，那个陌生男人却“奇迹”般地“绕过了他”，出现在这里。

——还有别的路。

让像往常一样把木材和补给品装上拖车，挨个检查沿途的道标和记号，多亏了那个“从天而降”的家伙，他的进度比计划的快了一大截，说不定能在新年前建好最后一个补给站。

他本打算把新做好的路标运到第三个补给站，没想到午后还明亮如洗的天空突然阴冷下来，北风裹挟着干涩刺骨的凛冽直逼而来。胸前挂着的表盘嘀嗒嘀嗒地响起，让伫立静听了一会儿，然后确定已无法继续深入了。

他准备在第一个补给站卸下东西，下回上路时能省不少工夫。放在平时，让可以在这儿将就睡一晚，但玛律塞尔……还在家里，要是他因为担心自己而跑出来——

“嗤……”让哂笑一声，“才认识几天而已，你也太自作多情了。”他不想承认自己二十多岁了还怕寂寞，但……有那家伙陪着的这几天的确很开心。

当让回到家时，发现那位只有几天缘分的“朋友”真的不见了，一时间有些迷茫。

——不辞而别吗……

“也没必要这样吧，我还以为我们相处得不错呢……”

但他没有太多时间去惆怅，紧接着的几下敲门声把他拉回了现实。

“玛律塞尔？”让几乎是扑向房门，好几下都没摸准门把手。

然而回答他的是一个陌生的声音：“是让•基尔希斯坦先生吗？”

“……”不是他。

“我是。”

“我是特罗斯治安局的调查员，最近有一群流寇逃窜到这附近，领头的名叫莱纳·布朗，金发金瞳，使用标准共通语，身高……和您差不多。我们在追击时开枪射中了他。”

“是吗……我很久没去镇上了，不太清楚。”

对方似乎往屋内看了几眼，接着问：“您见过这样的人吗？”

“如您所见——”让深吸了口气，说道：“我什么也看不见呀。”

对于这样的回答对方显然不是很满意，但也只能到此为止了。

“还请不要害怕，我们之后会增派搜查队，保证平民们的安全是第一位的。如果您有什么线索，请务必上报保卫队。那是极其危险的人物——

“他已经杀了很多人。”

门没有锁。莱纳轻轻推开了它，让的外衣搭在门口的椅子上，他本人则蹲在地上忙活着。

“你出去了？”

“……嗯，试着往回走了一段，还以为能找到点什么，出门前母亲给了我一块怀表，”莱纳重重地叹了口气，“值钱的肯定早就被拿走了。”

莱纳居高临下地看着让的后背，不知道这可疑的谎言是否还有继续下去的必要。

“是吗……要我带你去邮局吗？那儿是镇上唯一有电话的地方，好几天没有联系，你朋友会担心吧？”

莱纳拉开一把椅子坐下，出乎意料地平静：“没关系，我来之前就没告诉他。要是让他知道我被抢劫还中了子弹，肯定会急得发疯。”

莱纳无奈地笑了，接着说：“等我回去筹到了钱，一定会回来好好感谢你的。让。”

让停下了动作，莱纳盯着他无声的背影，看不见他此刻的神情。

“哼，谁要你谢……”

——外来者终归是不属于这里的。

“对了，你今天回来得好早，莫非有什么近道吗？”莱纳放松语调，这话题转得相当生硬，但他已经不在乎了。

“要是有的话我还用累死累活地从早忙到晚吗？”让摆摆手，有些没精打采：“因为天气变坏了才提前回来的。”

“这样啊，那到镇上呢？要是有捷径的话，你也能经常回去看望母亲吧？”

“大概没有吧。我现在哪有闲心想那些……”

让反常地有些焦躁，莱纳偏着头看到他手里的东西，不禁皱起眉。

“你要……出远门？”

“你说这个？”让移开身体，莱纳看到了散落在地的行囊，“定期的补给点维护罢了，我怕它们撑不过暴风雪。明天一早就出发，你也一起去吧。”

“我也一起？你之前明明不让我跟去的。”

让撇了撇嘴，说：“你看起来恢复得不错……这不是已经能走动了嘛？既然你那么想感谢我，就帮帮我吧？”

让的表情平静而认真，过了半晌，莱纳回答道：

“好啊。”

【残次品】

出行的当天是个晴朗的日子，这大概就是所谓的天公作美，而莱纳却觉得“暴风雪前的宁静”多半就是如此。

他带走了在这里生活过的所有痕迹——不过是几样被藏起来的小物件。莱纳不希望让受到任何牵连。

也许让出卖了他，或者即将出卖——但那也不是让的错。莱纳真心这么觉得，反倒是沉浸在这种气氛里昏了头的自己更无可救药。

他们从一开始就不是一个世界的人，原本就如两片永远不会有交集的雪花，最终都会落入各自的结局，归于永寂。

“只带这点东西就够了吗？”

让点点头，说：“每个补给站都准备了常用的工具，而且昨天我把材料都留在第一站了，这段路我们能轻松不少。”

“嗯，那就好。”

让背起登山包，莱纳也背上他的——里面基本没有属于他自己的东西，全是干粮。

接下来的很长一段路都算得上平坦，莱纳本不需要让来带路，但他还是选择跟在对方后面。这条连卡车都无法通过的窄道，让已经踏过无数次了吧？他甚至没用到拐杖，仅凭脚下的触感就能前进。莱纳半垂着眼，盯着那双毫不犹豫向前迈进的双腿，仿佛前方有什么无形的力量在牵引着它一样。

走近了看，莱纳发现那些钉在雪地里的木桩都被刷上了红漆，有的大概因为时间太久而显得暗淡，上面歪歪扭扭地刻着数字——应该是代表着顺序。木桩大约一人高，两两之间被粗重的麻绳连接着。

他不得不佩服让的头脑和行动力。

莱纳只看了一会儿便抬起头，漫无目的似的环顾四周——他当然不是来欣赏风景的，这儿也没什么东西可看。变故随时可能发生，在那些柔软的白雪之下……也许正埋伏着蠢动的杀机。

“嗯？”

“怎么了？”让问道。

“那个是……哨岗吗？”

“嗯，战时修起来的，已经废弃很多年了。当做路标还不错吧？”

莱纳思索着狙击手从那上面发起攻击的可能性，但实际接近之后他便打消了这个想法——这黑黢黢的家伙字面意义上地只剩一具空壳了，连支撑自己都吃力，不过莱纳还是留了个心眼。

所谓的一号补给站是座普通的木屋，外面砌着简陋的石墙，和让的房子相差无几，让之后告诉他这确实是以前的猎户留下的——“再往后可没这么好的条件了。”

“到了这儿应该就可以了。”当他们走进屋子，掩上门窗后，让对莱纳说了这样一句话。

“什么意思？”莱纳脸色微变，声音中不自觉地带上几分戒备。

“冷静点听我说。”让的语气是严肃的，他说完后自顾自地放下行李，往火炉里添了些木炭。莱纳紧贴在门边站着，逐渐变暖的空气也没能让他放松下来。

“你……逃走吧。”

莱纳震惊地瞪大了眼睛，紧接着思考起这究竟是否是诱敌的陷阱，他从未想过……不，也许在某段暧昧的梦境里，这副光景曾经出现过。

让在火炉边坐下，一副苦闷的样子，说：“你懂我的意思，对吧？”

“……为什么？”莱纳的声音里听不出悲喜。

“你，不是什么盗贼吧？”让试探着说，莱纳明白他还有所怀疑——这是自然的——他继续说道：

“虽然不知道你到底是什么人……但如果像你这样的家伙都当了强盗的话，那也，太糟糕了。”

“……我很差劲吗？”

“不，是这个世界就糟糕了。”

莱纳的神情转变为不可置信，他的声音也变得同样：“你要包庇我？”

——为什么？我们才认识不到一星期，你根本不了解我，不了解我的过去，换做是我一定会毫不犹豫地撇清关系吧。你明明什么都不知道，为什么？

像是听到了他内心的质问，让说道：“算是吧……不过你要是做过什么坏事最好现在都交待了，我可能会反悔哦……”

让嘟囔着，有些烦躁地把帽子摘下来，这屋里的炭火烧得太旺了。

“……”

“喂，我说……你杀过人吗？”

莱纳捏起拳头，缓缓地说：

“啊，杀过。”

他看见眼前的人轻微震了一下。莱纳放下背包，走到让跟前蹲了下来，一字一句地说：

“我叫莱纳·布朗。对……我骗了你。我背叛过同伴，毫不犹豫地杀死敌人，这双手上尽是鲜血。

“之前的那些全部都是骗你的。

“这样你还要包庇我吗？”

——为什么他要说这些。不管让有什么目的都无所谓不是吗？不管让做什么……都不会影响到他的行动。那他在确认什么，他在期望什么？

让轻轻抿起嘴唇，时间仿佛过了很久，他开口道：“我虽然是个瞎子，但看得很清楚哦。

“你并不是你所说的那种人吧？

“不过，我可能自作多情了，明明完全不了解你的真实情况……”

让尴尬地抓着头发，难道他真的想错了吗？

“不，你帮了大忙。让。”

男人愣了一下，喃喃道：“是吗……那，现在能和我讲讲你的事吗？”

这里或许就是他命途的终点。莱纳有这样的念头。

那些话也可能是为了让他放松警惕设下的圈套吧。让在火炉边堆起几个土豆，莱纳顺手把炉灰铲递给他，被炉灰埋在下面焖熟的土豆更香。

——究竟为什么，让毫无理由地相信自己的直觉，

——而他又愿意相信让的话呢？

_我的名字是莱纳·布朗。_

_我出生在雷贝利欧收容区的地下，不，最初并不是在那里……我曾经也住在一个叫“家”的房子里，天底下这样的房子长得都差不多，总之，那是很久以前的事了。_

_我的童年都在地下的实验室里度过，那是个……可怕的地方。具体的我说不上来，就算说出来一般人也很难想象吧？_

_但我还是有几个朋友的，我们应该算是朋友吧，那之后就不曾有过了。我们的编号连在一起，因此也住在一起——噢，为了防止实验体逃跑，我们都是住单间。虽然我们最后还是逃了，那是后来的事。_

_马莱给了我们力量，就像是模仿造物主一样在我们身上缝缝补补，如果他们觉得不满意，就拆掉重新来。就结果来看，我们的肉体变强了，拥有了一般人永远不会有的东西。那代价是巨大的。_

_他们……我们，总是在安慰着正在受苦的同伴，其实自己也痛得受不了了，但要是喊痛的话对方不就更难受了吗？所以大家都装作自己能够忍受的样子，一直都是那样。_

_抱歉，我偏题了……这不重要，我们最终还是决定逃走。我们中最聪明的那个得知在外面也有愿意帮助我们的人，由他领头，我们偷偷策划了一个惊人的逃跑计划！本应该顺利的……那时我们还太小了，虽然被强化了身体，总归避不过那些机关和追捕，大家也都舍不下受伤的同伴……_

_但我做了。我舍弃了同伴。我不知道……我害怕得要死，子弹就在我的脚掌下跳舞，那些人的叫骂、同伴的呼救……我根本听不到，逃跑的路线却比任何时候都清晰，我在黑暗中看得一清二楚。_

_只要一直跑，一直跑下去就能得救。真的是这样。我逃出去了，还活了下去。反抗军救了我。_

_你知道反抗军吗？这里没有他们的根据地。那些人都是傻瓜……也是勇士。后来发生了很多事情，误会、厮杀、背叛，那时候的我反复无常又举棋不定，也许现在也是。_

_我那些没能逃出来的朋友，我甚至不知道他们是否还活着？也许死了也好……老天，我在说什么。倘若他们还活着，已经被“培养”成完美的战士了吧，而我永远只会是一个“半成品”。_

_很多人都不知道战士是什么样的存在，更不知道他们从何而来，只要结果好就够了，毕竟战士——总能带来胜利。你是怎么想的？_

_反抗军里有各种各样的家伙，还有并不属于这里的人在。很奇怪吧？真不明白他们是怎么想的……_

_我们的首要目的是解放收容区，把那里拆个一干二净，尤其是地下的那些。到那时说不定能遇上他们……如果他们还在。但这也不一定能终止战争……_

_我是不是说得太快了？我其实不太会讲故事，呃，这不是故事——不过，这里实在太偏远了，远得几乎是另一个国度。战线在几十年前就转移到了南边，可能在你听来就像故事一样吧。_

_反抗军？反抗军么……他们都在为了拯救同胞而战斗，为了无法言说的理想死去。_

_而我……_

_只是个胆小鬼罢了。_

炉火发出噼啪噼啪的轻响，狭小的屋子被映得火红。两个男人面对面围在炉边，嘴里呼出的白气很快就消散了。

“你相信我说的这些吗？”

“……我反倒想问，这种机密可以随便告诉我吗？”

让轻笑一声，但气氛并没有因此缓和下来，有时候坦诚更能惹人烦恼。

“是啊，我到底为什么会跟你说这些呢。”莱纳说。

也许他希望能有个人记住自己。

他接着说：“最后……还想再问你一个问题。为什么要帮我？”

让有一搭没一搭地抚摸着自己的指甲，听到莱纳的话他停了下来，慢慢睁开了眼睛，这是莱纳第一次见到那双浅淡的瞳眸，火光跃动在无神的虹膜之上，他明白并未有任何事物映入那双眼中。

让开口了：“那天，你昏迷的那天……你叫了妈妈，还有很多名字，你反复在说对不起……对不起……”

“……”

“玛律塞尔……是你的朋友吗？”

让有点动容地低下头，说道：“你的声音很痛苦。让我想起很多事……想起我自己。总觉得我能帮你，毕竟我会做的就只有——替人引路而已。”

“就算知道我是个恶棍？”

“恶棍也有被拯救的资格吧？更何况你不是。该死，我又说这种自以为是的话……”

“为什么……你听了那些之后还会这么想。”

“为什么？你在做一件了不起的事不是吗？”

“——。”

莱纳喉头一哽，颤抖着说：“我只是……为了赎罪才去做的。”

余音在喉咙里变调，沙哑，消散。他深深地低下头，宛若一个忏悔的罪人。

“那有什么不对的？”让清亮的声音响起，“不管是谁——不都是为着无可救药的理由做着无可救药的事吗？”

——我觉得我们是朋友。就算是我单方面认为的。虽然你是个说话惹人冒火的家伙，但这几天的相处很开心，我相信时间不会说谎。

这是他未说出口的话。

【梅勒斯之死】

“就算躲在这里也逃不过治安局的追踪的。”

“我猜也是，”让缓缓点头，说：“所以我们今晚住这里——”

他伏在地上摸索了一会儿，对着一处的地面敲了敲：“地下室，我家里也有和这个差不多的。”

莱纳惊讶地凑过去，掀开那张脏兮兮的地毯，下面露出一块揭板。

“之前一直是用作仓库，只能将就一下了。天黑之前我们就下去，那些人应该不会夜里行动吧？明天天亮出发，我会送你到第三个补给站，暴风雪很快就要来了，会持续一个多月，没有活物敢靠近那里。食物和药品还算充足，你就在那里待着，省吃俭用能熬过整个冬天。”

让握着拳头，补充了一句：“不放心的话我们可以继续往下走……不过得抓紧时间了。”

莱纳沉默了，那些家伙是不会放过任何痕迹的凶犬，让筑下的那些木桩也在为他的敌人指引方向。不过，他已经见识过风雪的狂暴，普通的军用车也不敢在暴风雪里乱闯。为了抓他一个总不至于出动装甲车……

就算他们找到当地人做向导，谁能比让更了解这里呢？

让没听到对方的回应，接着说：“别担心，不会有事的……今天多半会从傍晚开始下雪，地上的痕迹很快就会消失。”

莱纳所有所思地点点头，说：“但愿如此。”

虽然说了要莱纳放心，但其实让心里也没底。政府几乎放任这座边陲小镇自由生长，从他记事起周围的事物就没有变过，城镇也好，人也好，除了每年成群结队而来、浑身上下散发着热情的冒险者们。让难以想象千里之外的内地是什么样的，战争是什么，争斗又是什么？

莱纳的故事里人们是什么样的呢，听上去也是群不要命的家伙。让对他们的敌人同样一无所知，治安局只是一个时常出现在对话里却又无比陌生的名词。

那个人所说的“会增派搜查队”阴魂不散地萦绕在耳畔。

“玛……莱纳，你那个时候是想离开的吧？”

莱纳正把木炭叠好装进木箱里，闻言停下了手中的动作。

“昨天吗？”

“嗯，你为什么又回来了？”

莱纳没有立刻回答，他那时候并没有打算离开，“只是还没做好万全的准备”——他不想对让说出这样的话。

对方没有注意他的沉默，继续说道：“说真的我不确定带你过来是不是帮了倒忙，也许你那时直接离开成功逃走的几率会更高。”

“别这么想，”莱纳把箱子摞在一起，说：“你是对的，我认为跟着你来存活率更高，所以现在才会在这儿……所以我们才有机会这样聊一聊。”

莱纳走到让身边，接着说：“你让我知道还有另一条路可走。”

“可是……听了你说的那些，我想我恐怕低估了治安局的那些人。”

莱纳放轻声音，拍了拍让的手臂，说道：“所以我们不能掉以轻心。”

一片茸茸的雪花被风吹到了玻璃上，逐渐与那上面灰蒙蒙的一层斑驳融在一起，天暗了。

两人心有灵犀一般抬起头，让定了定神，说：“走吧。”

莱纳拿铲子翻起碳灰，把火盖灭，接着封上铁炉，清理好房间里的各种痕迹——他是专业的。让掀开角落里的揭板，摸索着爬了下去，莱纳等炉子完全冰凉后也跟着进入地下室。年迈的木梯发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，浑浊的空气里混杂着泥土和植物的气息。让已经点燃了油灯，将它挂在顶部的铁钩上，莱纳环顾了一圈——这是个极其狭小的空间，小小一团火焰就把这里照亮了，他踮一踮脚脑袋就会撞上天花板。周围堆满了麻袋和箱子，莱纳靠近看了一眼，有红薯、芋头还有土豆，就是它们散发出了奇怪的气味。

“虽然晚上没法用火，不过这儿比上面暖和多了。”

“是啊。”莱纳应了一声，过去帮让搭了把手，把装着木炭和粮食的木箱子拼凑在一起。让从上面的柜子里拿出两床棉被铺在上面，加上自己带来的——足够他们过一晚了。忙完这些他已经热出了一身汗。

“早点休息吧，莱纳。”让坐在箱子上，靠着墙长舒了一口气。

莱纳把揭板拉下来，从里面锁上，然后盖灭了油灯——反正他也没什么事要做了。接着也走到让身边坐下。

世界陷入了彻底的黑暗。

在没有一丝光线的密室里，战士的夜视能力也起不了作用。莱纳学着让那样靠在墙上，感受着前所未有的寂静。

这让他想起了童年，也是在地下——不过比这儿深得多，四四方方的褊狭空间，只有寒冷、呻吟和黑暗作伴。

那时候他每晚都数着铁管上滴下的水滴度过，而他现在听着风的窃窃私语。

“呼……好冷。”

身上的热气在逐渐褪去，让打了个寒战，抱着膝盖缩进棉被里。

“让？”

“怎么？”

“你不介意的话，可以……”莱纳嗫嚅着说，犹豫地揽住身侧人的肩膀，指尖冻得发抖。

“……”

让反应了一下才明白他的意思，默不作声地靠了过去，把棉被裹在两人身上。

“好挤噢。”

“嗯……有暖和些吗？”

莱纳没由来地觉得紧张，心脏像是要挣脱胸腔的束缚一般，正是让倚靠着的地方。他感觉到对方点了点头，稍微松了口气。

莱纳顺势靠在一侧的箱子上，让则抱着他的腰，一时间两人都只能听到自己的呼吸和心跳。

突然间，让猛地拍了下莱纳的胸膛，后者吓得一抖，便听他说：

“我就说你的伤怎么好得这么快，干活比我还有力气，原来是因为……”

莱纳有些哭笑不得，说：“对啊。可惜他们没给我抗寒的能力。”

让沉吟一会儿，轻声说：“那样的话你就不会抱着我取暖了吧。”

他说完便觉得脸上一阵发烧，想补救一下却不知道说什么，只好期望能借着缄默搪塞过去。

“我当然……会啊。”

“……哦。”

——这算是什么啊。让莫名觉得口干舌燥——他不知道对方也是同样，然后被某种不可言说的东西驱使着说道：

“‘战士’什么的，很厉害吧？之后要是出了什么变故，你就一个人逃吧。我说不定会拖累你……”

话音未落，就听见莱纳说：“我不会丢下你逃跑的。”

“为什么？那些人又不会对我怎么样。”

莱纳嘴唇紧闭，但如果帮助他逃跑这件事被发现就不一样了。

“我……我想和你一起。”

“……哈？”

让顿住了，缓缓抬起头，他的“眼前”仍旧只有混沌虚无，却竭力睁大了酸涩的眼睛，仿佛是为了确认这句话中的真意。

“让，你有想过换一种生活吗……？”

话音沉沉地撞在石壁上，又回转到人的耳朵里。

“有啊。我几乎每天都在想。”让稍微放松了紧绷的身体，莱纳的问题将他的思绪拉远了，他也想时常和母亲见面，住在温暖的屋子里，他现在还想走出这座小镇，去更温暖的地方看看……啊，或许，在他死之前，能够走进那座山中一次——也不坏。

“我也是。”莱纳的声音中有几分怅然，他说：“等一切都结束、我还活着的话，好想从头开始新的生活。但我……却不知道那该是什么样的。”

他突然想起了什么，语调变得激动起来：“对了，我们之后可以去那座山里看看，这不是正好吗？让你不是还不知道那个传说的真假吗？”

“什、”心跳蓦地漏了一拍，让徒然张着嘴，好一会儿才缓过来，“你在说什么啊，我们什么准备都没有要怎么去？！虽、虽然确实可以等到春天出发，但还是太无谋了……最后一个补给站还没有……”

让无意识地攥着破旧的棉布，为什么他说着与内心相否的话，为什么他会这样的……悸动呢？

“一点可能都没有吗……？”毫不意外，莱纳有些失落，但也只是一时。他知道自己是在清醒地说着梦话。

他从来都没有遐想未来的余地。

“我在想什么呢。”

沉寂再度袭来。从梦中坠落到现实的冲击反差让人恍惚。

“也许并不是完全不可能……”让忽然抬起头，鼻尖几乎要碰到莱纳的，他按捺着情绪，说：

“如果是和你一起的话。”

“让……”

对方呼出的热气是那么鲜明，莱纳觉得自己的皮肤都要被烧穿了。黑暗中，他有一种无缘无故的预感，来自另一双手臂的环抱，来自体温，来自前方触手可及的未知……

男人很久不曾凭着直觉行动，但这一次他做了。

被牵引着，向前——

两具躯体为之一颤，干涩的皮肤软了下来，那里是嘴角，那里是唇线，是热，是温存。

让抬起手，轻捧住莱纳的脸，这下他们完完全全贴合在一起了。嘴唇厮磨出着火的快意，缝隙中逃出一声微不可闻的叹息……

“这是……接吻吗？”

“我想是的……”

这是只属于他们的微眇世界，两人却害怕被谁发现似的压低了声音，接着一齐笑了出来。

“我不知道，天哪——”

“吻是这样的吗？我，我有好多事情都还没做过……”

交织的笑声在四壁弹跳碰撞，在这地下酝酿出欢愉的醇香。

他们无法看见彼此，只能借由手指勾勒出对方的模样，对于此刻，这样就足够了。

“让……？”

让的指尖顺着莱纳高挺的鼻梁滑下来，带着几分留恋。他难为情地笑了笑，说：

“我喜欢你的鼻子。”

相拥的温度让他们昏昏睡去，也这样醒来。两人没有为昨晚的事感到尴尬，但也默契地闭口不提。

现在还有更重要的事，如莱纳所说，他们不能掉以轻心。

简单地补充了口粮，打包好行李，莱纳拉开紧闭的房门，木门发出一声巨大的叫唤，抖落下一层薄冰。

雪不大，却下了整夜，在房前堆了厚厚的一层。

让率先走出去，莱纳紧随其后，踩着他的脚印前进。

——从这里开始，道路逐渐被白雪覆盖，已经无法用肉眼辨认哪里是原来的道路。让摸着路标之间的绳索向前走，被手套包裹的指尖在麻绳上刮出沙沙的声音。莱纳很想看看他的脸，或者和他并肩而行，但——

不可以这样。莱纳眉头一沉，他现在得意忘形了吗？这会害死他，甚至连让也——

“！！”

前方的人脚步一滞，兴许是感受到了同伴的异样，他连忙问道：“怎么了，莱纳？”

——

“莱纳？”

被呼唤的人迟迟没有响应，他们仿佛被一种无形的障壁隔开了来。莱纳的神情变得狰狞，瞳孔紧缩起来，金色的兽瞳锁定在远处一段漆黑的树桩上。

不，那是一个人。

可那都说不上是隐藏，对方只是站在那里，看着他们。

让着急地回过身叫他，但莱纳此刻已经顾不上回应了。

黑色的人几乎和树桩融为一体，莱纳恍惚间从那黑色的帽檐下窥见一道银白的光芒。

他是来见自己的，不对——是为了让莱纳看见他。

“莱纳？喂！莱纳！”

“我没事……”他被让推了个踉跄，后者满脸焦急，手足无措地站着。

“刚才是怎么回事？你……看到什么了？”

莱纳转头看去，那人已经不在了。雪中只有半截断掉的树桩。

“是……树桩。我看错了，抱歉。”

“……”

让担忧的神情让他难过，莱纳努力放松语气说道：

“这里曾经是森林吗？”

“……不。我也不知道。”让摇着头，情绪依旧有些低落，“死掉的树桩还挺常见的，算是大地的遗物吧。”

他转过身继续走，大约是被刚才那下吓到了，也没叫莱纳跟上。

莱纳闭上眼，沉重地吸了口气，冰凉的空气险些麻痹了他的嗅觉感官，但他没有放过那几乎溶解在空气中的熟悉味道——

噩梦。

“天黑之前能到吗？”

“你说补给站吗？”让取下手套，摩挲着木桩上的刻字，说：“我们才走了一半，今晚得在哨岗过夜。我之前忘了说？”

莱纳追问道：“哨岗？那个还能用吗？”

让扯出一个微笑，对他说：“到了你就知道了。”

莱纳向前远眺去，看来他们的中继站已经近在眼前了。他一路上都在神经质地左顾右看，没有发现任何异常，是真的不会有进攻，还是——那家伙有别的目的？

有了目标后行进起来更有动力，两人很快抵达了哨岗下，这玩意儿和它的同类一样“岌岌可危”，莱纳露出怀疑的眼神，却看到让绕到后面去，把基台一侧的侧板提了起来，招呼莱纳钻进去。

“原来是下面啊。”

莱纳左右看看，方形的空间仅能容下三四人，并且只能蹲坐着。

“虽然看着很危险，但这些铁家伙都很结实。”让敲了敲作为支架的钢筋，说：“不过有点漏风。”

“已经比我想的好太多了。”

“嗯——那你睡过的最糟糕的地方是什么样的？”

“你确认你想听吗？可能有点恶心。”

让夸张地瘪瘪嘴，做了个嫌弃的表情，莱纳没忍住笑了出来，说：“今晚要我抱着你吗？”

现在外面是白天，莱纳能清楚地看到让脸上的红晕，心脏莫名其妙地一紧。

“谁要你抱了……昨天还不是你先提出来的。”让把脸别到一边，小声嘀咕着。

莱纳静静地听着，他希望让再多说一些。

再多说一些话吧。

他们从脚下挖了些土堵在木板间的缝隙里，姑且挡住了风，这些土都硬得像石头，费了他们不少力气。

入夜，跋涉了一天的让抱着手炉很快睡着了，莱纳把自己的毯子和外套都盖在他身上。确认了对方的手心是温暖的后，莱纳悄无声息地推开木板，退了出去。

一瞬间欺身而来的极寒让他头皮都紧了起来，雪风凄厉的号叫在耳边倏地放大——莱纳捏紧拳头，胸膛剧烈起伏着。

他开始奔跑——但没有使出全力，他轻按住腰侧的伤口，现在还不是时候。

空气中若有若无的气味像是风筝的线，引着莱纳朝某个方向跑去。他稳健地迎着强风奔跑，一直跑出了暴风雪的领域。

瞳孔猛地收缩，视野里出现了一个人影，正是白天见到的那个人。

莱纳全身的神经和肌肉都活跃过来，结实的小臂上现出几条青筋。

“你们还是这么嗅觉敏锐啊。”

隔着大约五步的距离，莱纳与那人对话。

漆黑的长大衣裹着那人木棍似的身体，他嘴角抽动了一下，脸上干瘪的皮肤扭在一起，格外瘆人。

“我没见过你。”莱纳说。

“唔，但我认得你。

“你很了不得，居然能逃得这么远。”他的声音却远比相貌要年轻，“还拉拢了一个同伙——还是说，他本来就是你们的同伙——”

“我骗了他。”莱纳沉下脸，眼神无比阴鸷，“这里的人和这片荒凉地一样愚蠢，只要几句花言巧语他们就愿意帮你做事。”

黑衣人低低地笑了两声，身体跟着那“喀喀”的声音抖动起来。

“你来见我，看来已经明白挣扎都是徒劳了。”

莱纳对这句话不置可否，他没有嗅到第三人的气息，如此一来，他的目的是什么？

“只身前来，看来你对自己很有信心啊。”

“哦？难道你不是要跟我走吗？”

莱纳拧起眉头，露出个讥讽的笑容：“我倒是好奇，你要用什么让我跟你走。”

被抓住，就是生不如死。

帽檐下的脸又变化了一下，好像有点吃惊似的：“你竟然会问这样的问题。噢。你一定觉得自己的逃跑计划天衣无缝——”

“……”

“但我们还是找到你了。”

“怎么做到的？”

指甲几乎要陷进肉里，脑子嗡嗡作响，不要是——不要是那个名字——

“你可能很难想象那种力量，毕竟——你只是个残次品。和真正的‘战士’无法相比……”黑衣人微微抬起头，满意地看着莱纳的表情从动摇变为震怒。

“不想见见老朋友吗？”

“你这混蛋——！！”“噢！”

黑衣人迅捷地往后退了几步，飞快地说：“想杀我吗？”

他笑了，是嘲笑：“这副龇牙咧嘴的模样和你们最配。”

“……是谁。”莱纳粗重地喘着气，声音颤抖。

对方冷冰冰地回答道：“这对你来说毫无意义。

“走吧，我们双方都省点力气。

“也为了你那位‘伙伴’，这里的人可真善良。”

“……”

瞳眸里金色光暗了下去，他对于马莱只是一串废弃了的编号，但莱纳·布朗意味着大量的情报，是他们毁灭反抗军的突破口。

他可以死，但不能被抓。

“我会跟你走，但你们不能伤害让·基尔希斯坦，稍微调查就能知道他的背景是清白的。”莱纳直视那双灰得发白的眼珠。

“现在可不一定清白。”

莱纳不耐烦地摇头，说：“只是骗他帮我逃走而已，有必要拉他入伙吗？”

黑衣人耸耸肩，无所谓地说：“你的话没有可信度，你知道的——我们不会随便对平民下手，但会持续关注他。”

看来只能这样了。莱纳继续说：“给我一天的时间，明天的这个时候我会来见你。”

对方脸上的表情消失了：“什么意思？”

“我要把让·基尔希斯坦送到安全的地方。”

“……”

那对瘆人的眼睛里映出复杂深邃的情绪，黑衣人嘴唇微动：“看来你对那个平民的态度并不像你说的那样。”

金发男人一语不发。

“真令人作呕！”

他接着说：“我凭什么相信你会乖乖回来？”

“我已经无处可逃了，不是吗？”莱纳的声音愈发低哑，他说：“一天时间我能逃去哪儿？你说呢，新的‘战士’。”

黑衣人僵着脸，沉默了很久，终于开口道：

“好吧，我准许。倘若你违约，你的朋友将会受到和你同样的惩罚。”

“谢谢。代我向‘老朋友’问好吧。”

莱纳同样面无表情，白雪粘在他的眉梢，眼神中的决意比冰霜更加坚韧。

“到时你可以自己去说。”

黑衣人抖下一句话，转身离开，很快消失在夜幕中。

——也许不会有“到时”了。

“莱纳，莱纳！”

让被身旁的人拽着，他不明白莱纳为什么这么做。

“这样能走得更快些。”

“可是脚印——”

“那我可以背你。”

“别开玩笑了！”让甩开他的手，忍不住拔高了声音，“到底怎么了？”

莱纳停下来看着他，只是看着，说不出一句话来。

“拜托你说句话，”让低下眉头，一副要哭出来的样子，“你不说我怎么知道你在想什么……你从昨天起就很奇怪……”

“对不起，让……”

莱纳不明白这是什么感觉，他感到痛苦，身体要被撕碎般的痛苦，却和他失去同伴时的不太一样。

他走上前抱住了对方，低声道：“对不起，让，有很多事我都不知道该怎样做。”

第二个补给站，和上一个比起来寒酸太多，让说他当时花了一整年才建好它。

墙上的油漆涂得不太均匀，冷风从各种各样的空隙里钻进来。莱纳生起炉火，拿出一块烙饼烤着吃，这玩意儿能正常使用就再好不过了。

“让？”

“没事，我不饿。”

莱纳收回手，让比他想象的还要敏感，他不想再对让说谎，可他同样不愿再看到那张脸上出现痛苦的神情。

——多么的自以为是。

“这里的补给品好像比上一个要少。”

让快习惯他无厘头的转移话题了，便告诉他：“越往北东西越难运进来，而且……消耗得越多。”

“为什么？”莱纳诧异地问。

“不是所有人都愿意替别人打算的。”让把凳子搬到火炉边，舒适的温度让人有点昏昏欲睡。

“‘为了我们即将到来的胜利！来庆祝吧！’说不定就是这种理由，哈，真是混蛋。”

“那你打算一直这么做下去……？”

“才不。我说了吧，我也有自己想过的人生。”让拖着手肘，微微低下头，“我想尽快完成这件事，因为不知道能坚持到什么时候……至少要把最后一个补给站建好。”

他深吸一口气，抢在莱纳之前说：“其实好人还是很多的！虽然他们不愿意出力……但送来很多物资噢，不然凭我一个人怎么可能走到今天。”

让像是陷入了回忆，表情稍微柔和了些。

“这项工程完成的时候一定很壮观吧……真想看看啊。”

“……”让顿了顿，轻声说：“你不能吗？”

莱纳停住了，他无言以对。

但他突然想起不久前曾问过的一个问题：

“我之前问你，有没有恋爱过，是吗？”

“……是啊。”

“其实我完全不知道那是什么东西，只是听别人说过罢了，”莱纳的声音里带着苦涩的笑意，“我都不确定自己有没有爱别人的能力……和资格。”

“喂，你怎么又开始说这、”

“让！听我说……我是太开心了，因为……我从来没有过这种感觉——它是完全陌生的，我居然也能拥有这样的感情，这么一想……就开始害怕起来。”

莱纳可耻地感激着让什么也看不见，这样他就不会看到自己此刻的神情。

“是不是很傻……”

“是啊，真是个白痴。”让觉得又好气又好笑，语气无法控制地软下去。

他定了定神，才继续说：“等把送你到下一个补给站我就要回去了，一个人会很难熬，我知道的……”

让的声音很温柔，也很好听，莱纳认真地望着他，不愿意听漏任何一个音节。

“不过我会等着你的，在——最初的地方。”可能是觉得有些肉麻，他难为情地笑了笑，“这么一想还是有点盼头吧？可别再说那些软弱的话了。”

“嗯，我答应你。”

“也许之后……我们还会有机会一起去那座山上，等你也结束你那边的事之后？”

让微微皱起眉头，觉得那恐怕有些太遥远了。

“是啊——看来我得比让更努力才行了，要是让你等太久会被你暴揍吧？”

“喂！我什么时候那样对你了？”

两人不约而同地笑起来，笑得几乎用光了全身的力气。让睁开眼睛，暖烘烘的热气扑过来很舒服。

他们围着火炉坐着，像之前度过的数个夜晚那样。

时间过得好慢。莱纳觉得他仿佛一脚踩进一个兔子洞，掉进另一个小世界里，在那里过完了一辈子。

可时间又过得太快，那个冒失的命运之神突然想起自己曾在某张便贴上写过什么东西，祂打了个呵欠，把纸团从地上捡起来，潦草地写下一个仓促的结局。

“还有什么是我能帮你的吗？”过了很久，让开口道。

“嗯……让我想想，”莱纳低头看着自己的手指，脑子里却什么也没想。

“可以——再给我一个吻吗？”

■

让是被冻醒的。

房门不知道什么时候被吹开了，被风吹得砰砰响。他从睡袋里爬起来，想要叫出某个名字，声音却无缘无故地卡在喉咙里。

“……莱……纳？”

他猛地站起来，却一下子撞倒了火炉，巨大的声响让他头疼欲裂，碳灰和木炭一股脑地撒了一地。

让大口喘着气，好一会儿才开始大喊莱纳的名字，没有，没有人回应，冷风直灌进嗓子里，刺得他想要流泪。

他突然愣住了，缓缓张开手掌，里面有一个小布块，他一直攥着它却没有发现。

让颤抖着伸出手去摸，碰到一个坚硬的小东西，他着急地拉扯着布块，又怕把里面的东西弄丢了。

——是什么。

一块冰凉的铁片掉了出来。

——是什么！

让仿佛忘了自己早已失明这件事，失控地把它凑到眼前，手指用力地在上面摩挲着，想要试探出这物件的模样，却很快被上面尖锐的棱角划破了手指。

血流了出来。渗进老旧的金属沟壑中。

那实在太痛了，他忍不住流下眼泪来。

_全文完_

**Author's Note:**

> 最初只是想写盲人设定的让……觉得开车会很香，是的，最初设想的是5k字左右的pwp呢，故事为什么会发展成这样呢？  
> 同人女的小脑瓜子也不知道……
> 
> （梅勒斯是《奔跑吧！梅勒斯》的梅勒斯x应该很好认出来）


End file.
